


Wake Up Sleepyhead

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And hands, Gen, Humor, M/M, Vine animated, based on a fanfic, i was too lazy to draw faces, sorry it's my first time using clip studio paint, wake up sleepyhead vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Dustin is wondering why Steve hasn't been hanging out with them for a while and decides to sneak into his room. This is what he finds... ;3





	Wake Up Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panacea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145022) by [SeptSapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire). 

> The amazing fanfic author, SeptSapphire, on AO3 had this idea in the author's note of their fanfic series, https://archiveofourown.org/series/14... They're very good!!


End file.
